See What Happens When She Comes Back!
by CRBX53
Summary: After Harako left MM came back and started a war that almost destroyed the world. One Boy is a link to it all. OOCxMa NaxNi
1. Beginning

Naota had just woken up. Naota had stepped on almost everything in his room. He had not cared for anything since she had left. He went downstairs to get something to drink. Kamon had been eating some ramen. After eating some cereal, he left for school. Not. He went to where he had seen her leave.

Naota: I can still remember. (thinking)

flashback   
Haruko: You should come with me.

Naota stands big-eyed while holding his axe guitar.

Haruko: Maybe when you're older, you're still a kid.

endflashback

Naota stood on the collapsed iron all morning.

Then he fell asleep.

He woke up seeing a long purple haired girl with green eyes staring over him.

Niamori: You should start showing up at school more. You do have a better future in academic careers than in Haruko.

Naota: Just go away. He said silently.

I don't need anyone following me around to be my living conscious. 

Niamori: Fine, you know, there are more people out there than yourself.

Naota: So

Niamori: This is fifty times you have talked to me this way.

I'll find someone else.

Naota: I wonder what she meant by someone else (thinking)

I don't need her any way.

Then Amaro showed up to once again try again persuading him to his side.

Amaro: Hey Naota. I have something to show you.

Naota had gotten in is Cadillac and then Kitsurabari drove off.

Amaro: You know about Haruko?

Well she took something when Atomisk escaped. A copy of yours and the robot of yours brain scans. The only thing that can open something of ours.

Naota: And you want me to get it back.

Amaro: Right.

It was silence until they got to the office. Once they got out of the car. They first went through a big wooden door. Then through a big metal door. After that at a big door that you needed to open with a special card. Then he saw a huge lab, and there was only one experiment. A male Haruko. 


	2. Come Back

Naota: What is it? Big Eyed looking. Armaro: An ultimate fighting weapon. We were going to use it to rule the world, but after a test run it almost destroyed all of our research. Naota: What's it made out of? Armaro: Well I don't remember all of it. The only thing that I remember is some of Haruko's genes. As Naota and Armaro kept talking Naota got a slight headache at the same time Canti had blacked out. Then the experiment awoke. People were running out of the room for cover. First the water drained. Then there was a glow. Finally the glass concealing him broke. Naota went in the room. Armaro: What are you doing kid. Your going to get yourself killed. Naota just pulls the same axe guitar he got from his head a long time ago out of a case that was used as evidence for that night. Naota: If your as good as Haruko, prove it. The experiment charged and grabbed the guitar. Then he reached inside of Naota's forehead and then pulled out a guitar of his own, but it was the same one that Haruko's was. He threw the guitar at the door and blew it and the people behind it away. ???: Nice meeting you,kid, but leave the fighting to the big boys. Then at super speed he nailed Naota in the stomach. The experiment went up the elevator and to the top of the building. Just as he was about to jump off to escape Naota showed up and got a cheap shot to his head. Naota: Leave it to the big boys I will. ???:Uhhhhhhhhhhh. Slowly he started falling off the building. Naota could see him falling fast with the blue. Meanwhile, ???: Is that Naota falling with my bass? As soon as it hit the ground the person caught it and saw it wasn't Naota, but took the guitar. The experiment walked off saying things about not knowing anything. Then the experiment came to a bridge where a girl was reading, and she had pens and papers. It was Niamori and she was still gripeing about Naota's behavior. The experiment walked over to her and looked over her sholder. Niamori: I feel strange with you watching me work. ???: What is work. Niamori: You don't know what work is. Drop out. She said under her breath. ???: No. In fact, I can't remember anything. All I remember is a drop, and nothing else. What are you working on whatever that is. Niamori: If you can't remember anything, then what's the use telling. ???: Well, I would like to try to understand. Niamori: Well I'm working on Greek myths. Oh, if were are going to be talking I need to know your name. My name is Niamori. ???: .... Niamori: Well. ???: Well,........... I don't know Niamori: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOUR OWN NAME? ???: I told you, I don't remember anything. Niamori: Do you have a nickname? ???: No. Niamori: How about Yua? Yua: O.K Niamori: Nice to meet you Yua.  
  
Meanwhile The savior of the experiment takes off her helmet and it's Haruko! 


	3. Failed

Niamori: Yua, wonder why that came to my head. Yua: I don't know, but I like the name.  
  
Niamori and the experiment Yua, were walking to Niamori's house. Since her parents were away, they wouldn't mind having a boy over today, even though she didn't like them that much. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the building. Naota: HA..Ha.. Haruko.......... Haruko: Yes it's me Takkun. I know you missed me. Naota: Well maybe a.......... Interrupting Haruko: To create another me!!!!! Naota: I did not, and who says I missed you. It was Armaro. He was going to use it to rule the world. Then after hitting him with the guitar he was holding she told him. Haruko: So you let another beautiful female like me run around. Naota: Actually a male Haruko: What? Naota: You know a boy. I knocked him off the building, AND YOU SAVED HIM? HE BLEW UP HALF OF THE BUILDING. SO HE WILL BE DESTROYING OTHER BUILDINGS. Haruko: Oh. Then she started hugging him. I missed you a lot anyways. Naota blushed for a little bit. Naota asked if they can go see what Niamori was doing. Meanwhile, at Niamori's house she was actually lying to her parents about Yua. Niamori: No dad I don't have anyone over. I promise. No I don't have that son of the suck up (Kamon) over. I have to go. Bye. Yua, keeping a secret about you is going to be tougher than I thought. Yua: Hey Niamori, people. I looked it up in this dictionary. I'm glad you taught me how to read. Really though I see people. Niamori looks out the window and sees Naota and Haruko. Niamori: You know you really resemble Haruko. Then Haruko and Naota were welcomed inside. Haruko and Naota: ITS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Niamori: ??? Yua: What's going on. 


	4. Mood Swings

Haruko then unleashes Naota's guitar. Yua puts up his guard............ and blocks it! Haruko: ???????????..... No one's done that before. Alright, what's going on! Yua: I was thinking the same thing. Niamori nodded too. Why are you attacking me!!! Haruko: Because you are causing chaos!! What did you think. Yua: What are you talking about. I am not causing chaos. Why would I, and I don't even know what chaos is. underhisbreath psycho. Haruko then nails him in the head, and he lands in the wall. Haruko: He... he... he, that should take care of........WHAT THE..............YOUR STILL ALIVE! Yua: Don't know what's on, but I'm finding out. Then Yua steals the Gibson from the Vespa. I'm fighting fire with fire. Yua then jumps in the air and brings it down fast and actually gets Haruko. Naota: Wow. He hit her, and it looked like what her attacked did the first time. There is something strange about this. Yua Then Haruko: Stop attacking me! Why? Why? Because you don't have a reason! I do have one, there should only be one me! I'm not like you! You are my double. No I'm not, you are a girl!  
  
Niamori: HOLD IT!! Naota, why is she attacking Yua. Naota: Because he's evil. Yua: NO I'M NOT!! Naota: Then why did you destroy half a building. Yua: I didn't. Haruko got a grin. cheesylike Haruko: Well, maybe you're right. How can someone as handsome as you destroy a building. Naota must have hallucinated. Naota: I saw him do it I know he......... Haruko: Whatever. Yua: Excuse me??? Haruko: So I know what the case is now, you have amnesia. Yua: Maybe? Haruko: Maybe I should show you around the town to bring back your memory, PLEASE????????? Yua: I don't get it, do girls act like this usually, meet you mad then hit on you. Niamori: (underbreath) what is she up to. 


	5. Rising Action

Yua: No. I am not in love with you yet. Why would I Haruko?  
It was like this for two whole weeks. Haruko would take Yua somewhere, and see if he would admit his love to her (if he had some). Yua was now a person that was as smart as Naota. He knew how electric appliances worked. He could play most outside games. He could do 6th Grade math (thanks to Ninamori and about twenty thousand books). He could read.  
Then for Naota's life. It was the complete opposite of Yua's. He has started growing horns again. Ninamori tells him to be more like Yua (cause he's told to act like that). The most important thing is, now the girls won't pay attention to him. Ninamori is to caught up in his intelligence. Haruko has a plan for something and now takes him everywhere and teaches him how to fight. Now to the present. Naota: hello? Ninamori: This is a calculater, we use it to do math faster. Naota: hellooo? Haruko: Come on. It's the gym then the mall for a date. Naota: HELLO! Then all three of them looked at Naota. All: What? They were all meeting in his room for a meeting. They all formed an alliance or something to help Yua. Naota: My horn hasn't sprouted for at least two weeks. It's got to be big. All except Yua: So. Yua: What do you mean horn? Naota: My horns sprout robots that are from MM, the people I told you about. Yua: The bad guys? Naota: Yeah. Yua: So where's the horn. Naota: Under this bandage. You ask a lot of questions. Yua: They raised me.  
  
At night Ninamori and Yua had been staying at Naota's house. Yua: This is the first time I'm going to eat at someone's house. Naota: Enjoy it Haruko always cooks spicy stuff. Haruko: Dinner time. Yua: I can hardly contain my excitement. Haruko: Here's some soba. First Kamon ate and didn't do anything. It got to Ninamori a little bit, and got worse as it went around the table. Then Yua takes a bite. Everyone stares. He takes a bite and his face becomes red and he passes out.  
  
Yua wakes up five seconds later. Yua: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME. Haruko sighed. Yua: Because you did and I went to heaven. That is the greatest stuff I have ever tasted. Then Haruko smiled. Then they all went for a walk and stopped at the old MM Iron. Then Haruko speaks to Yua. Haruko: Finally someone appreciates my cooking. Then she walks over to Yua and then says in his ear: You want me to make this every night. Yua: Uh Huh. Haruko: Then (and she walks away from him) GIVE ME YOUR AFFECTION. Then she hits him hard. Naota Would you guys........st.....op. Then massive Gorilla comes out of his head. It's about fifty feet tall. Yua: So that's what it looks like. Haruko: I'll provoke you later. Then she pulls out the famous blue bass. First the gorilla shoots seven blades out of his hand. First Haruko hits five of them back and then dodges the next two. She delivers a blow to the head and it still stands. Naota: She needs help. Then Naota jumps in the air with his Gibson and nails him in the head too, but it still stands. Ninamori: We've got to help some how. Yua: But how. Then the gorilla fires more blades at Haruko. She deflects them all, but one goes toward Ninamori. Yua saves her, but when she touches her a red glow starts on her forehead. Yua: Ninamori! No matter what the hits keep not affecting the robot. Naota gets struck down and when Haruko goes to catch him, her guitar breakes. All hope is gone. Yua: What are we going to do. Then the light on Ninamori gets bright and shines on Yua. Then strangely his eyes turn yellow (like Haruko). Yua: Out of my way. Naota, this will hurt me more than it hurts you. He sticks his hand inside of Naota's forehead. Naota then yells in agony. Naota: Ow......Oh.......EH.....Stop. Yua: What do you know, I didn't hurt at all. Then pulls a guitar out. (like Haruko). Haruko, if I don't make it I want you to know I do love you. Then holds her with one are and kisses her. Haruko: I knew it. IS THAT A FENDER STRATOCATER!? Yua: Yep. Then he jumps in the air and hits the robot (all like Haruko). He shatters it and the whole robot dies. Yua: Wow I did............ make..........it. Then Yua's eyes turned green again. Is the robot destroyed. Haruko: Yes Honey. I love you too. Yua: What are you talking about? I never said I loved you. Haruko: Denial. Come over here. Yua: (nervously) You know I'd feel better over her. Haruko: (Sweetly) Come on Yu.  
  
Naota: (narrating) It was like that for the rest of the night. It's strange. I said when Haruko fought, she looked liked my brother. And when Yua fought, he looked like Haruko. What is wrong with Yua. Too bad. It gets weirder. (. 


	6. Defending

Naota (narrating): Yua and Haruko had been acting weird these passed few days. He seemed to fall down the steps by tripping over his own feet after telling Haruko he doesn't want to go to park with her. Then he accidentally poured Pepsi in his orange juice. But besides that since she has been bugging him, I have been left alone. No weird rides home. No weird dinners. And especially no Haruko. Meanwhile the next morning, Ninamori had stayed over again, but she woke up frantic. Ninamori; Has anyone seen Yua? Kamon: Yes, I think I saw him step out this morning. Ninamori: Did he say where he was going? Naota: Like he would know where he was going any way. Ninamori: You are just annoyed because he's taking all of your attention. Haruko had just woken up and said: I saw him. He looked like he was going to the bridge. Ninamori: Why? Naota, why are you wearing that hat at 70 degrees.  
Meanwhile at the bridge, Yua had just gotten there. Yua: Hi. ???: Yeah. Hi. Yua: Why you here. ???: I always hang here. It is a place where I can go away from everyone, why are you here. Yua: It's one of the places that one of my called-maybe-friends. It's where she met one of my other friends. It's where it seems the climax almost always happens. My friend Naota.........................hey what are you doing. ???: You know where Naota is! Yua: Yeah. ???: He's still living here. In the area. Same house. Yua: Yeah. ???: Then lets go! Yua: Yeah. I don't know how to get back. ???: Then I'll take you there. Then a Vespa showed up. Yua: Never mind, I'll just let Haruko take me home. Haruko: Hey Mamimi! When did you come back? Yua: Mamimi? Haruko: Yeah! Mamimi is Naota's brother's girlfriend. Yua: You know, maybe you should write a book explaining all that happened the time I wasn't here. Haruko: That would take up all of this series with another series.  
Meanwhile in a car near Naota's house, Armaro was holding some equipment for listening to Naota. Armaro: Nothing has happened except for Naota has been watching TV and eaten 3 sandwiches. Nothing about that experiment! Kitsurubami: What's so important about it. It's just a clone. Armaro: Not just a clone. Do you know what would happen if that thing got loose? Kitsurubami: What? Armaro: World Chaos! It would all collide, and if we don't get our hands on it, we can't stop it. Kitsurubami: Damn. Lets find it. Armaro: Wait..... There he is. The Vespa had just appeared with Haruko (middle), Yua (back), and Mamimi. Armaro: There lets get him......... Wait! He sees us! He's coming over. Yua: Hi. I'm Yua. What's all that stuff. Armaro thinking: Why has he not destroyed us yet? Did he say he was Yua??? Kitsurubami: Hi. My name's Kitsurubami. And this is Armaro. And this stuff is used for.................. car............. Repair.......... Yua: Oh. Ok bye. Armaro: Drive! Then they took of like lightning (kind of hard in a beetle),but actually went around the corner to still spy. Haruko: You shouldn't just walk up to people and say hi. They will think you're crazy. Yua: O.K. Just then Ninamori ran out of the house and Naota ran out of the house with another horn coming out of his head. Haruko: Time to beat some robot ass. Yua: Yeah, I'll protect Ninamori. Then the Robot fired right out of Naota's head and looked like a giant monkey with short arms. Haruko pulled her shiny blue Rickenbacker out of her Vespa. After that the robot attacked with extended its short arms into longer arms and was standing on them. It would have been tough to block or avoid it, but Haruko just jumped into the air and ran up the arm like it was a sidewalk. Yua: Wow! She must do this a lot. Ninamori: Where have you been? She has done this a lot. So have you. Yua: Usually when I see a robot I usually see it for a while and then fall asleep for a while. And wake up eventually. But I do wish I could help more. Just then Haruko gets hit in the stomach and Yua falls to the floor. Haruko: I don't get it but that should of hurt. Yua: Hurt Me! Then Ninamori fainted. Yua: Look what you did! You scared her! Haruko: Look! Then Ninamori's forehead started glowing again and in a flash you could see Yua holding his fender and looking all cool. Yua: Hey Haruko! I'm Coming up! Haruko: You're going to kill yourself. Then Yua got on the Vespa and started driving up the out stretched arm. Haruko: When did he learn how to drive? Halfway up the long arm he got out the Fender. It shined with a glowing green Emerald color. Now to head length he got Haruko on the back and then they both jumped off and gave it a head shot. Once they both landed on the ground, the robot had recoiled. So then they both split up and go up each arm and get the robot on opposite sides of the chest. Then the robot had fallen down. The arms went back to normal. Then Yua picked up the small fiend and hurled it into the ocean. After a while they both started kissing, but then Yua lost his cool expression. Yua: What are you doing. Haruko: You started it. Yua: No, the last thing I remembered is seeing Ninamori fainting and then a bright light and after the bright light is gone I'm kissing you. Naota: Well, it sure seemed you were seeing well when you fought that robot. Yua: I didn't fight the robot. Naota was the one holding Ninamori now while she was still unconscious. Naota: Yes you did.  
  
Naotanarrating: Yua kept it on like that all night. Ninamori was conscious eventually. People really like to prove they really didn't do something that they really didn't want to do. Especially older people. They really are stupid. Who would want to turn down a kiss from Haruko anyway? 


	7. Who Can You Trust? Part I

Yua had stepped out and was out by an alley when a strange person in an overcoat showed up.  
  
???: Hello.  
  
Yua: Hi. Who are you?  
  
???:My name is Jos.  
  
Yua: Hi Jos. I'm just here to get out of all of fuss at my house.  
  
Jos: Yeah, it's great to get away from all of your problems. I've seen you around before. Arguing with that girl. You seem to be attracted.  
  
Yua: Not really, we're just friends. She likes me.  
  
Jos: I've seen you kiss. Besides, why would you pretend to like someone?  
  
Yua: We haven't kissed. Why are you asking so many questions????? What are you up to?  
  
Jos: He He. I'll go, and by the way, you can't trust them, join me.  
  
-----------------------------Chapter 7---------Who Can You Trust Part I----- ----------------------------  
  
Yua had gone back to Naota's house and went back to sleep. Once he had woken up, chaos struck again. Ninamori was fighting with Naota, Naota was fighting with Haruko and Haruko was fighting with Ninamori. All over the last piece of sliced bread.  
  
Naota: Give it to me. I want toast.  
  
Ninamori: No way! I want French toast!  
  
Haruko: I'm having some cheese toast!  
  
Then Naota and Ninamori both argue about what type of breakfast was cheese bread.  
  
Yua: Is there ever a time you guys don't fight.  
  
Ninamori: Look what you've done Haruko. He not speaking right.  
  
Haruko: If doesn't look like a geek, why speak like one?  
  
Yua: There you go again. Damn, it's time for school. Haruko you take'em.  
  
After Haruko was gone, Yua went to get the mail until he saw Amarao in his Volts wagon.  
  
Amarao: Hi, it's Yua right.  
  
Yua: Yeah. And it's Amarao right.  
  
Amarao: Yeah, why don't you get in?  
  
Yua knew he wasn't supposed to, but did it for some company.  
  
Amarao: You don't know what you're getting into.  
  
Yua: What?  
  
Amarao: With Haruko.  
  
Yua: We're just friends.  
  
Amarao: We'll if you're not; at least you have that Ninamori girl. Inline and smart. Good choice.  
  
Yua: What? You mean me.... And... Ninamori.  
  
Amarao: Yeah, even you can't be embarrassed of a girl like that. She makes right choices. She seems very mature sometimes. Only around you. Seems she's trying to impress someone.  
  
Yua: Me but she doesn't like me that much.  
  
Then Yua blushed.  
  
Amarao: So that's not the group to be with. If you need someone you can trust, join me. Here's your stop. See ya.  
  
Then Yua got out of the car and thought: Why does everyone ask me that?  
  
Meanwhile Naota stayed home because he didn't want to go to school today.  
  
Naota: Why were you with him?  
  
Yua: He just wanted to talk.  
  
Naota had his bat out.  
  
Yua: Why do you carry that around? Then Yua went upstairs and got out a book called Lost in Yonkers and then he through it at the door.  
  
Naota opened the door.  
  
Naota: Yua do you think Harukooooooooo............  
  
Naota then slipped on the book and the bat hit Yua and K.O.'d him.  
  
Naota: Well at least it's 11:30 and Ninamori won't be back for another 3 hours and thirty minutes.  
  
Ninamori walked in the front door.  
  
Ninamori: Naota, Yua, I'm home, it's a get out of school 3 hours and thirty minutes day.  
  
Naota: What luck.  
  
Then Naota walked in with Haruko.  
  
Ninamori: Why is Yua knocked out?  
  
Naota: The bat hit him.  
  
Ninamori: Yeah and it just happened to be in your hands.  
  
Naota looked at his hands and saw the bat.  
  
Naota: This isn't what I looks like.  
  
Ninamori: You hit him because you're jealous. He has more attention than you now.  
  
Haruko: Little Takkun is jealous. I still give you attention, right.  
  
Then wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Naota: No I came in and slipped on a book and then hit him on accident..  
  
Them hours later Yua woke up.  
  
Ninamori: Do you know what would happen if you would hit him in a temple. He'd die.  
  
Yua: Ninamori, he hit me on accident.  
  
Ninamori: Yeah, but he shouldn't be carrying that bat around.  
  
Yua: But it was my fault, I put that book there.  
  
Ninamori: Yeah, but you wouldn't know if anything was your fault.  
  
Yua: Why?  
  
Ninamori: Because sometimes you can be so. So. STUPID!!!!!!  
  
Yua stared blankly at Ninamori and then said softly: I hate you.  
  
Ninamori then ran and supposedly cried.  
  
Haruko: Friend problems.  
  
The next day.  
  
Haruko: Where's Yua.  
  
Naota: He's gone. 


	8. Who Can You Trust? Part II

I do not own FLCL and this covers any chapter's I forgot

Yua was walking down the street, with a bag in his hand, guitar on his back, and thoughts in mind. He was thinking about himself, what was wrong with him? Talks of destroyed buildings, smashing robots, and how hot he was. He thought he was a mild temperature, but he had no recollection of 2/3 of that thought. He turned to the first person in mind. That man in the Beetle. So he went to the building.

------------------------------------Who Can You Trust Part II---------------------------------------

Mamimi saw Yua on his way. She flagged him down and they talked.

Mamimi: So why are you not with Takun's friend

Yua: Do I have to be?

Mamimi: Well you are with her a lot. Just like Takun was with me a lot. Until I left

Yua: Why did you leave?

Mamimi: I tried to find someone. Someone close, but I figured out the closest people are here.

Yua: I better be going.

Mamimi: Why don't you stay, Takun doesn't see me anymore and you're already here.

Yua blushed at the thought, someone not scared of him, a very thoughtful person, someone thinking of him. He thought he would stay with her.

Yua: All right, I'll stay, for tonight.

Mamimi hugs him in excitement and takes him to where she stays.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naota: Ninamori, you have to walk faster. Is Yua on your mind?

Ninamori: No, he was a mistake, teaching him basic things didn't help me with schoolwork and my friends thought I was dating a criminal.

Naota: Speaking of him there he is.

Yua was walking with Mamimi, Yua looked happier since the incident, but their happiness was noticed. Ninamori looked like she was going to throw up. She ran home and Naota chased after her. Yua noticed and he almost ran.

Naota caught up to Ninamori and she was crying but still looked calm.

Ninamori: He's happier than he has ever looked. He doesn't need me.

Naota: Ninamori don't say that

Ninamori: Well if you can find someone else who cares for me, maybe I will believe you

Naota: I kind of……………. Never mind

Ninamori: What, finish it

Naota: It's nothing.

Ninamori: No it's not

Naota: It's nothing don't worry

Ninamori: FINISH IT!

Naota: YOU KNOW WHAT, I CARE ALL RIGHT

Just then Ninamori was stricken with a moment of shock and then Naota was grazed by her presence in a hug.

Naota (narrating): I don't know how long Ninamori and I stood like that, but it was a long time, and I was glad she was doing it too.


End file.
